


Love. Period.

by cheese



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Allison had plans, but Allison's trying everything to get out of them. Scott wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love. Period.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Challenge 4 of Mating Games at LJ.
> 
> This story is nowhere near as cracky as the title makes it seem.

_"Sorry, Scott, something came up, can I get a raincheck tonight?"_

Scott looked up at Allison’s window, standing in front of her house, phone pressed tightly to his face. "Everything okay?" He stretched his hearing to reach her, looking for any hint of danger.

Allison's heartbeat was a steady drum beneath her words. _"Yeah, it's fine, my parents just aren't going out so we wouldn't have the privacy we wanted."_ The driveway was empty and Allison's heart skipped a beat. _"We're good, right? Maybe we can do something tomorrow?"_

Scott kept listening for that skip, but none came, only the steady thrum. 

_"Scott?"_

He coughed nervously and looked back up to Allison's window. "I'm outside your house."

Allison's heart raced, and he could vaguely hear her footsteps through the phone, then saw her head peek around her curtain. _"Oh. "_

He waved awkwardly with the phone, not sure what to do, waiting for Allison to make the first move. He could hear her sigh as she moved away from the window. _"Do you want to come in?"_

"I don't have to, I mean– " The call went dead.

"Scott, come on." Allison was standing in her doorway, waving him in. Scott's body felt heavy as lead, riddled with anxiety and questions, but Allison seemed fine, and if she just wanted to not see him she could've said so, not lied. 

As Scott got closer to Allison, something became very apparent, and he couldn't help but blush on her behalf, then wrap her tightly up in a hug when he reached the door. "You're okay," he said, relieved, nuzzling into her neck.

He could feel her embarrassment radiating through her as she hid her face in his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "You can smell it?" Allison mumbled into his shirt, her breath warm and damp against the cotton. "God, that's so embarrassing. Scott." Her hands clung tightly to him, as if she never wanted to look him the eyes again.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Scott threaded his fingers through her hair, holding her face gently, pulling her back. "I love you. All of you. No matter what." He held her back from hiding her face again by kissing her softly. She tasted sweet like always, and he never wanted her to feel shy or awkward around him, wanted to be her everything, so he kept kissing her, licking into her mouth when her hands traveled down to grab his ass and pull him closer. Her racing heart was setting up a nice rhythm.

Allison pulled away abruptly. "Oh god, we can't. We can watch a movie or something, if you want?" She gave him a peck on the lips, hands moving up his back now. "Sorry, I just get so horny and it's so awkward." Allison looked down at the floor.

"Let me." Scott pushed a lock of hair behind Allison's ear.

"What?"

"Let me." Scott traced one of his hands down Allison's body, enjoying the minute shivers under his fingertips, how responsive she was. He rested it on her hip, thumb rubbing just under her shirt. 

"Scott." Her voice trembled, but she leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. This was permission.

They broke up the kiss when Scott picked her up and carried her up to her room. He kicked the door closed, then placed her gently on the bed, crawling on after her. 

He inhaled her scent as he went, practically salivating at how intense it was, and how different it was from every other time. He lifted up her shirt, going to work quickly on pulling down her sweats and underwear, then tossing them aside. He could smell how aroused she was, how it mixed with the tangy aroma of the blood. 

"Scott-" Allison sounded broken as he gently spread her legs. "The towel. In the hamper."

"What?"

"Towel." Allison lifted her hips. 

"Oh." Scott grabbed the black towel from the hamper and put it underneath her, and finally. _Finally._

Scott took a few deep breaths through the mouth to calm himself, bringing a hand briefly to squeeze himself through his shorts so he didn’t shoot off on his own. This was about Allison. He kissed along her thigh, up, nosing along, body thrumming with arousal – his, hers –; overwhelmed. He mouthed at the closed folds of her pussy, kissing her gently. Her whole body trembled as he brought his hand up and spread her open, crimson staining his fingers on the easy slip-slide.

Allison bucked up, gripped his hair, pushed him down. Scott went easily, licking and lapping to the drumming of her heart.


End file.
